


His Saving Potter Thing

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Snarry-A-Thon16, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus finds out that Harry Potter's safety is once again threatened, he knows he has to do what he's always done and protect him at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Saving Potter Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **Badgerlady** for the beta!

"There is speculation that Shacklebolt won't run for minister again, what with the problems he's had with the Wizengamot." 

Severus took a sip of the fine single malt scotch, rolling it around on his tongue to savour the sharp flavours as Lucius droned on about politics. They were ensconced in the den at Malfoy Manor, fully restored to its former splendor, after a delicious dinner. Even with having to listen to Lucius drone on, Severus enjoyed the weekly meal he shared with his old friend on one of his increasingly rare trips outside his own residence. 

"Which reminds me, Severus, do you intend to take up your seat this session?"

Along with his vault and possessions, Severus' full Prince Inheritance was released to him when he was acquitted after the Final Battle, including the estate and title. In the ensuing five years, Severus had utilized the vast wealth he'd inherited to restored the house and grounds. He'd also taken the opportunity to set up his dream potions lab and had devoted himself to that. Now that he was suitably settled, Severus could spare the time to attend important sessions of the Wizengamot. 

"I believe it is the appropriate time for me to do that," Severus answered carefully, lifting the glass to his lips while he studied Lucius' reaction.

A small flare of the gray eyes told Severus he'd surprised Lucius with his answer, even though the man simply nodded his head once and went on talking. Severus hid a small smile as he took another sip of scotch. It would be enjoyable to upset the usually stodgy working of the Wizengamot, especially if Potter were to take up the two seats he had inherited. The boy had matured into a fine young man and Severus was sure he'd set the august body on its ear. Potter could be particularly stubborn when it came to his beliefs of right and wrong.

"—believe what I heard while in Knockturn yesterday, Severus," Lucius was saying, his voice dropping to a conspiratory whisper. " _Someone_ put a price on Potter's head! Can you imagine?"

Severus almost dropped his glass, his fingers suddenly feeling numb. "Indeed?"

Lucius didn’t even pause in relating his gossip. "Scandalious, I must say! And for the idiot to think that alcove outside Borgin and Burkes would hide the fact that he was dressed in Auror robes! What a dolt!"

"An Auror?" Severus blinked, unable to stop himself from blurting out. "Commissioning a hit on Potter?"

Lucius waved his hand airily. "Commissioning or accepting, whichever, I certainly didn't loiter in order to find out!"

"You didn't recognize anyone?" Severus asked tightly, setting his glass down with a thud.

Leaning forward to pour another finger of amber fluid into his glass, Lucius sat back, his eyes accessing Severus' face. "I had forgotten that you still _communicate_ with the boy, Severus, perhaps you can subtly warn him." He took a sip of the scotch. "After all, he did prove useful after the war."

Severus barely contained a snort. _Usefully_ wasn't really the word to describe the slap on the wrist that the Wizengamot had given Lucius and Draco after Potter had testified in their behalf. Narcissa had been completely exonerated for her actions in covering for Potter. While Dumbledore's own memories had vindicated Severus, he knew Potter's impassioned plea had earned him his Order of Merlin and his inheritance. 

"I suppose I could manage something," Severus said dryly, not allowing his thoughts to go any further as he stood. "I'll be off then. Thank you for your hospitality."

Lucius didn't bother to stand, waving him off as he poured another measure of scotch into his glass as Severus Flooed home.

~~~ * ~~~ SS/HP ~~~ * ~~~

It took three days before Severus finally tracked Potter down, Apparating to his London home after his owl came back with no reply to his missive. A little surprised to be able to get through the incredibly strong protective fields, Severus was even more shocked to see an exhausted Potter, clad in a dressing gown, open the door himself. Dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and a slight tremor to his hand, Potter looked like a playboy on a three-day binge. A snide remark was on the tip of his tongue, until Severus caught the way Potter's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Severus! Please, come in!" Potter stepped back and waved him in. "I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you, it's been a rough couple of days."

"I was troubled when I didn't get a response from you," Severus told him stiffly, following Potter into a large, spotless kitchen. 

"Careful, Severus, someone would think you cared," Potter laughed, raking his fingers through his already disheveled hair. 

Severus arched an eyebrow, never letting on how close Potter actually was. "I do consider us acquaintances, Potter; therefore learning that you might be in danger is—unsettling." 

Potter shot Severus a sharp look, before sighing. "I've been in danger from the same faction since I was fifteen months old, Severus."

"There is a difference between dodging a rogue Death Eater and having a price put on your head!" 

Wincing at Severus' roar, Potter touched his fingertips to his temples and scrunched his eyes shut as if he had a throbbing headache. Opening them again, Severus could see pain in the depths. "I'll be careful, Severus, I promise. Now, I need to make up for two nights of no sleep."

Severus drew a headache potion from his inner pocket and thrust it into his hand. "Potter—"

"Harry," Potter corrected him automatically before downing the contents of the vial and reached out to touch his hand lightly. "Thank you and I promise I'll be vigilant, Severus, and I'll close my wards to everyone but you."

Severus scowled but he knew he'd come up against the wall of Potter's stubbornness. "I—fine, I will check on you later!"

He didn't bother to wait for an answer as he turned his back on Potter and Apparated away. If Potter wouldn't cooperate, Severus would make his appeal to someone who could guard the idiot. It had been twenty-four years since he'd vowed to protect Lily's son and Severus wasn't about to let the idiot undo all his hard work. 

Materializing on the Apparation platform at the Ministry of Magic, Severus stormed past the old wizard who was checking wands. The old man just muttered and rolled his eyes, dismissing Severus as no threat, apparently. Witches and wizards scattered out of his way as he approached the lifts and Severus was thrilled that his harsh reputation was still intact. The façade kept people away from him, thank Merlin! He'd seen Potter mobbed by well-wishers and shuddered at the thought.

His robes flaring behind him, Severus strode into the office of the Minister of Magic and sneered at the former Ravenclaw sitting ramrod straight behind a large desk. The young man was a barrier to the inner office where Severus knew Kingsley Shacklebolt sat.

"I must see the Minister!" Severus snapped, as the young man rose to his feet, Conner or Corner or some such.

"Professor Snape! I'm sorry, the Minister is unavail—"

Severus sneered, whipping out his wand to cast his Patronus, and smirking as the man flinched. The graceful doe leapt through the wall as Severus tucked his wand back into its holster and crossed his arms over his chest. It was only a moment before the inner door swung open.

"Severus! Come in!" The Minister's booming voice made the clerk jump. "No interruptions, Corner!"

Stepping around Corner, Severus strode into the large, richly appointed office and slammed the door behind him with a wave of his hand. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat behind his desk, his quill scratching steadily on a piece of parchment in front of him. Severus dropped into the leather chair in front of the desk with a sigh. He tried his best not to snap at the man in his impatience.

"Your business must be urgent, Severus," Kingsley said, not looking up from his writing. "I haven't seen you out and about since the last Memorial Ball."

Severus snorted. "That was the last time you were able to blackmail me into attending a function!"

A grin split Kingsley's face as he looked up and set his work aside. "Which is the same tactic I will use again this May, you know."

"Undoubtedly," Severus sneered, sitting forward. "However, I am here for a more urgent manner."

Kingsley gave him a questioning look as he leaned forward. "That sounds serious, my friend."

Severus slid his wand into his hand to cast Muffliato around them, adding to it the strongest silencing charm he knew. "Someone has put a price on Potter's head."

"We've known each other a long time, Severus, and I've never known you to overinflate information, but how good is your source?"

"Unconventional, but very reliable," Severus told him, hoping Kingsley wouldn't ask for more.

"All right, I'll get my best Aurors—"

"No!" The word exploded from Severus' mouth and Kingsley narrowed his eyes at him, waiting for him to explain. "One of the involved parties in the overheard conversation about the amount to be paid for Potter's demise was an Auror, in uniform."

"What!" Kingsley stood from his seat in an explosive movement, sending his chair flying back to bang into the charmed window behind his desk. "Who—"

Severus held up his hand. "My source didn't recognize the Auror, but he did venture into Knockturn, in uniform, as this transpired outside of Borgin and Burkes."

Kingsley paced in front of the window. "Departmental policy prohibits Aurors from going into Knockturn without backup, so that is a flagrant disregard for the rules as well."

"And conspiring to kill a public figure is within the rules?" Severus sneered, trying to provoke Kingsley into seeing beyond his precious Aurors. 

"Yes! I mean, no!" Kingsley snapped, turning to face Severus with a scowl. "I'm concerned about the threat to Harry, but he is more than capable of protecting himself! Have you been to that house of his? There are so many protective fields and enchantments on it, no one gets in!"

Severus hid a smirk, knowing that no matter how angry he was at Kingsley's caviler attitude about Potter's safety, he had no intention of disclosing his special access to the man. "So, are you telling me that you will not give Potter a protection detail?"

Kingsley had resumed his pacing and paused to shake his head at Severus. "No, as long as he's been forewarned—"

Scowling Severus nodded, knowing that even Kingsley believed Potter was all powerful and not the reckless fool Severus knew him to be.

"—then I will assign an Auror that I have absolute trust in to find out why one of our own has put a price on his head!"

Restraining an eye roll, Severus stood and canceled the spells, turning to leave. "As you wish, Minister, I will handle Potter's protection myself, as I always have!"

His face set in a fierce scowl; Severus strode out of the office and passed Corner without a word. He could feel the curious eyes boring into his back as he moved determinately to the front of the Floo line, grabbed a pinch of glittering powder, and Flooed home.

~~~ * ~~~ SS/HP ~~~ * ~~~

It took Severus longer than he thought it would to prepare his experimental potions for a potentially long absence. Long-term stasis charms that didn't affect the inherent properties of the potion were complex and time consuming. Perhaps in a few days, Severus could convince Potter to move into Prince Manor with him. For his own good, of course. In the meantime, Severus packed what he needed for a stay of at least several weeks with Potter. He hadn't worked so hard all through the brat's school years keeping him safe, to abandon the responsibility now.

It was late afternoon by the time Severus Apparated on to Potter's front steps, a leather bag in his hand. Potter answered his knock promptly, dressed casually, and other than a quirked eyebrow, he showed no surprise at finding Severus there. Turning, Potter led the way into the kitchen, Severus following behind him, unashamedly ogling the fine arse lovingly cupped by the Muggle jeans. 

"I would assume that you are making good on your implied threat to babysit me, Severus," Potter said as he waved Severus into a seat at the table where tea waited.

Severus didn't even bother to deny his intentions. "The Minister seems to believe that you are already extremely well protected within the wards of your residence, but he doesn't appear to have any knowledge of your _other_ activities."

Potter's eyes went wide with surprise and it was all Severus could do to keep his face impassive. "Not surprising, that," Potter said quietly. "I've kept it very quiet." He studied Severus' face for a moment, before reaching for a sandwich. "I would suggest a nap after tea so that you'll be in top form if you intend to go with me."

Rolling his eyes, Severus sipped his perfectly prepared tea and helped himself to a chicken sandwich and fruit. It was disconcerting that Potter was partying so hard each evening that he needed to nap prior to going out. It was all Severus could do to hide his disappointment from the young man; he'd hoped Potter had matured by this stage. Regardless, Severus was going to protect him at all costs, even from himself if necessary.

Surprisingly, Severus was able to sleep for several hours and stepped out of the bedroom suite across the hall from Potter's room just after midnight. He'd dressed in Muggle attire at Potter's insistence, a black leather jacket over his arm as he descended the stairs. Severus moved into the kitchen with his usual grace and found Potter waiting. Severus could see he was dressed similarly, wearing jeans, a green jumper, and a worn, bomber jacket tossed over the back of a chair. With a smirk, Severus anticipated the shocked expression on Potter's face when he turned to look at Severus, but was startled by the flash of heat he saw in Potter's eyes. 

Could Severus have possibly missed that Pot-- _Harry_ might fancy him in return?

"Did you sleep?" Harry asked quietly as he handed Severus a mug of tea. 

Severus gave him a curt nod as he blew across the surface of the steaming liquid. It didn't look as though his companion had managed a nap, however, since Harry's face was still drawn as he gave Severus a small smile, his eyes on his own mug. They finished their tea in silence, Severus glancing curiously at a rucksack sitting on the table. His mug empty, Severus followed Harry's example and set it in the kitchen sink.

"All right then, are you ready?" Harry asked, shrugging into his jacket and slinging the rucksack over his shoulder. 

Severus slipped on his jacket and nodded. He was shocked as Harry moved toward him and pulled him close, grinning. Severus' body took more notice of their closeness than was healthy and Severus held himself stiffly as Harry Apparated them away.

The stench hit him before the chill of the night as they reappeared in an alleyway. Harry pressed against him for a moment before stepping away with a soft sigh and heading deeper into the darkness. Shocked, his wand poised to slip into his hand with a twitch of his wrist, Severus followed him, ignoring the filth they were walking through. Halfway down the alley, Harry stopped and Severus could see the outline of what looked like a hastily constructed shelter made of cardboard boxes. He could feel the magic radiating from it.

"Ian?" he called softly. "It's Harry."

A flap folded back and the thin, dirty face of a child looked out. He gave Severus a hard look, but slid the flap back so that they could enter. The inside had obviously been expanded with wizard space, as the child, a skinny boy of about ten, scooted to the far corner where another boy was already sitting. Along the same side was a third child, wrapped in a sleeping bag.

"How is Muriel tonight?" Harry asked softly, kneeling down in front of them.

Ian never took his eyes off Severus, his eyes wide in his pale face. "Who's he?"

"My friend," Harry said as he slid his hand into the sleeping bag. "Her forehead feels cooler, have you been giving her the medicine I left?"

"I have." The second boy stepped forward, his dark face expressionless. "They tasted terrible, but they didn't make me sick, so I gave them to Murry like you told us to."

"She's much better now," Ian said, even though he still looked suspicious. "Thanks."

The tone was grudging and Severus' brow furrowed in a frown, but Harry smiled. "Don't thank me." He jerked his head towards Severus. "He's the one who made them. My friend is what we call a Potions master and he is one of the wizards who create medicines and other things by carefully brewing them."

Both boys gave him wide-eyed stares and Ian whispered, "You’re a wizard, too?"

Severus nodded. "I am," he answered in a soft voice.

"He used to be one of the teachers at Hogwarts, where you will be going nice year." Harry kept his hand on the girl's forehead. "Now, have I convinced you that I am just trying to help?"

The boys exchanged a look before they looked at Harry and nodded. Severus heard the soft sigh of relief that escaped from Harry, who gave the boys a big smile.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "I've been so worried about you guys out here."

"You didn't need to stay with us," Ian said softly. "We would have been all right, especially after you helped us with magic."

Harry shook his head. "You're all magical children. Our world needs to take care of you and the least I can do is to make sure your childhood is the best we can make it."

"Because yours wasn't?" the black boy asked, a knowing look in his eyes. 

Severus worked hard to keep the surprise off his face as Harry reached out and drew the boy to him. "Yes, because my _guardians_ hated magic and tried everything they could to work or beat it out of me." Harry hugged the child.

Images from their failed Occlumency lessons of Harry's fifth year flitted through Severus' mind like the scenes in a Muggle movie. Somehow, Severus had known Harry's childhood was similar to his own, but had never acknowledged it. His statements now made everything to fall into place for Severus. He, of all people, knew what kind of bitch Petunia Evans had been.

"The orphanage matron wasn't very nice, especially to Muriel," Ian told them softly, looking from Harry to Severus. "Your place will be better?"

"Yes," Harry told him, holding out his hand, palm up. "You're not the only magical children who have been treated poorly, Ian."

"Really?"

Severus took a half step forward. "Yes, unfortunately, there have been many Muggle parents, my own father included, who didn't like their children being different. Somehow, they can't see how special you actually are."

Harry shot him a brilliant smile, making a strange warmth spread through his chest. "What Severus says is true, boys, and we'd like to take care of you, all right?"

The boys exchanged a look before they both again nodded their heads. Harry helped them gather up the few belongings they had, before he lifted the sleeping girl in his arms. Stepping closer, Severus watched as Harry pulled an old stocking cap from his pocket.

"I need you to touch this," Harry told them quietly and Severus moved forward as he saw the blue magical field around it. "It's called a Portkey and it's enchanted to take us directly to the house."

Just then, loud, angry voices could be outside the cardboard structure and the boys both tensed, their eyes going wide. Something hit the side of the box and Severus crouched down, wrapping his arms around the boys as he grabbed the end of the stocking cap with both hands. It would be dangerous and potentially fatal to the children if they weren't physically touching the Portkey, but Severus wasn't leaving them behind. Harry yanked the little girl's hand out of the blanket and pressed it to the cap under his. The boys looked about to panic and tried to get back as the wall was hit again. The voices were closer, louder, and there was the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Put your fingers on the hat," Severus said in a calm, quiet voice. "Neither Harry nor I will let anything happen to you."

Ian grabbed his friend's hand and they both grabbed the hat, just as the side of the shelter began to cave. Severus was never so glad to feel the tug behind his navel as the Portkey engaged and yanked them away.

Both boys clung to Severus' trousers as they landed in the large foyer of a building. A Floo connection occupied one wall and a neat row of cloaks, jackets, and hats hung from another.

"Welcome to Lily's Hope, everyone," Harry announced as they all tried to catch their breath. "Lily was my mum, and her love was so strong that it protected me from a dark wizard who was trying to kill me. This place is like her love, designed to protect all who live here from anyone trying to hurt you."

Finding the little boys' hands in his own somehow, Severus followed Harry as he led the way out of the foyer and into a long, wide hallway. A small desk sat to one side, occupied by an older woman, who looked up with a smile. She jumped to her feet when she saw them.

"Oh, there you are, Harry!" She looked at the two boys. "And these must be the fine young lads you told me about, Ian and Geoffrey!" 

"Yes, Mrs. Fitz, and Ian sister, Muriel." Harry nodded his head to indicate the little girl in his arms. "She's not feeling well, so I'm going to take her up to Hannah so she can check her out."

"Well then," Mrs. Fitz said brightly, moving around the desk. "I'll just take the boys to—"

Severus could feel both children slide towards him as they gripped his hands tightly. He exchanged a look with Harry, shaking his head slightly.

"That's all right, Mrs. Fitz, we'll take care of getting the boys settled. Ian is sure to want to make sure Muriel is settled before he goes to bed."

Disappointment flashed across the witch's face but she smiled at them, perhaps not as brightly as before. "Oh, I understand. Then I'll see all of you later, shan't I."

Harry gave her a disarming grin and led the way down the corridor to a wide flight of stairs. One flight up, Harry pushed open a set of double blue doors into what looked like a smaller version of the Hogwarts hospital wing. A blonde head poked out of an office to the left of the entrance as Harry knelt down to lay Muriel on one of the empty beds.

"Harry? What trouble have you gotten into now?" The blonde stepped out, dressed in a mediwitch's uniform, blinking once when she saw Severus as she hurried over. "Hello, Professor, you're looking well." She turned her attention back to Harry. "Who have you brought me?"

Harry peeled back the dirty blankets to reveal a little girl of about seven, whose chestnut hair was plastered to her pale, sweaty face. Her eyes opened slowly and Severus swore they were the lightest blue he'd ever seen. Severus finally placed her as Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff in Harry's year. Wand out, she was already discretely casting diagnostic spells on the little girl. Severus could see Geoffrey watching her intently, his eyes following every movement of Abbott's wand with quick intelligence as Abbott cast several cleaning and refreshing charms as well. 

"Ian?" Muriel's voice was tremulous and high-pitched.

Ian stepped closer, retaining his grip on Severus' hand and dragging him forward a step. "I'm here, Sissy. We…we're with the wizards and they're going to take care of us."

Harry petted her hair. "You're safe here, Muriel. Hannah is a nurse and she's going to take care of you while you're getting better, okay?"

"But Ian and Geoffrey—" 

"They will be just fine and right down the hall, little one. We're going to feed all of you, get you cleaned up, and get the boys settled in their room, while you get better." Harry's voice was low and soothing, his hand brushing through Muriel's hair. "This is Hannah and she is a very old friend of mine. She is the one of the best healers I know and she will have you feeling better in no time. Okay?"

Ian reached out and patted his sister's leg through the blanket. "I'll come back later, Sissy, and see you." He gave Harry a hopeful look, but it was Abbott who answered.

"I'll come get you myself when your sister is ready, young man." Abbott gave him a smile.

Ian nodded and stepped back, giving Muriel an encouraging wave. Harry stood up, just as Abbott pulled a pink plush toy from the pocket of her apron. She leaned over and handed it to the little girl before shooing the rest of them out of the infirmary. Severus followed Harry down a long hallway lined with closed doors. Namesplates, mostly in pairs, were positioned on each door. Severus counted a dozen doors on each side before Harry stopped and opened an unadorned door.

"Here, boys, this will be your room."

Harry stood aside and Severus led the two boys in. It was a pleasant enough room, two single beds against the back wall, separated by a window. Each side of the room had a wardrobe, a desk and chair, as well as a bookshelf, everything empty. A tray sat on one of the desks, with a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of milk.

"I thought you boys might want to stay together," Harry told them softly, waiting until the boys looked at each other and nodded. "Through that door over there is a bathroom which you will share with Muriel, whose room is on the other side." Smiling, Harry gestured at the tray of food. "Why don't you have a bit to eat and then we'll go get your things, so you can get cleaned up."

Both Ian and Geoffrey dropped Severus' hands and lunged for the tray, only to have Harry stop them, crouching down to meet their eyes. "Slowly, I don't want you to sick up by eating too fast. Besides, I promise you that you'll never go hungry again. Ever."

Both boys nodded and Harry smiled at them as he sent them into the bathroom to wash their hands and faces before they ate. It didn't take them long before they were both back, faces scrubbed clean, and each with a sandwich in hand. Severus stood beside Harry as they watched, trying to maintain an air of aloofness as Harry moved closer to him. A masculine scent that was all Harry seemed to surround him as Harry's arm pressed against his and Severus' body tightened.

"How many children do you have housed here?" Severus asked the first question that came to mind, resisting the urge to pull Harry even closer.

"Thirty with these three," Harry told him quietly as he watched the boys devour their pudding. "There are another forty-six that I have guardianship of who are attending Hogwarts. They have rooms in the other wing."

Severus angled himself towards Harry, his thigh brushing against Harry's. "You are the guardian of seventy-six children?" he softly asked, incredulously.

Harry seemed to turn into him and Severus was sure he could feel the heat from the blush that stained his cheeks. "There were a lot of orphans after the war, especially among the Death Eater families, and then there were the Muggleborns whose families didn't understand their accidental magic. Some of the children were in less than ideal living situations."

All the pieces fell into place for Severus and he gave Harry an intense look. "This is what you've been doing since you left the Aurors," he stated, knowing it was the truth. 

Harry gave him a crooked smile. "Yes, Andromeda and I agreed that it was a good use for part of the Black fortune, having been acquired through decades of pure-blood mania. So she and Teddy have the townhouse and one vault of gold; the rest we used to buy an old hospital, renovated the whole property and take care of the children." 

"Andromeda Tonks?" 

"Yeah, she manages the place, with Molly Weasley's help. She and Teddy live in a suite of rooms upstairs."

"I—"

"Excuse me," Ian hesitantly interrupted. "Geoff and me are finished."

Harry pivoted away smoothly, smiling as he looked at the boys. "Let's go pick out your bedding and some clothes."

To Severus' surprise, Geoffrey slid his hand into Severus' as he turned to follow Harry and Ian down a smaller side hallway to a large storage closet. His eyes swept the space and Severus cringed slightly as he saw the stacks of second-hand clothing. He'd spent much of his youth clothed in the same type of ill-fitting garb and suffered through the taunts and insults of other children.

"No, no, not this one," Harry muttered, closing the door. "Those are the extra play clothes that you can have, if you'd like." He moved to a second door and opened that. "Here, pick out your bedding and whatever clothes you need for the next few days." Stepping back, Harry smiled at the boys. "These are all new and will be yours. If you'd like, just pick pajamas and things for tomorrow. You can always come back with Muriel when she is feeling better to get more."

The boys drew Severus into the task as they chose first to pick out bedding and a nightgown for Muriel. Yellow and purple turned out to be the little girl's favorite colors and Severus was happy to carry Muriel's new items, while he listened to the boys chattering to Harry. Geoffrey's story sounded like a cross between Harry's upbringing and Severus' own. His mother had died when Geoffrey was eight, leaving him with an alcoholic stepfather who was frightened of his emerging magic and beat him often. He lived in his own garage without his stepfather realizing he was there for over a year, stealing food as he learned to cope with life on the streets, before he was caught and thrown out. 

Ian had injured another boy at school one day with what was likely accidental magic after the boy had pushed Muriel. The school had expelled Ian and the bully's parents had threatened to take legal action. With three other non-magical children to care for, Ian and Muriel's parents had left them on the doorstep of an orphanage in a suburb of London. The matrons there had separated the siblings, with Ian being sent out with a group of older boys to work in a large bakery early in the mornings, after school, and on weekends. Muriel helped take care of the younger children at the orphanage. They had lasted six months before they had run away with only a small bag of personal items between them. It was Geoffrey who'd found them, bringing the siblings into the small cardboard shelter where Harry had discovered them almost a week ago.

An hour later the boys were bathed and asleep in their new beds. Harry led the way back down to the entrance and they Flooed back to his sitting room. Severus caught Harry's arm as he stumbled, using his momentum as leverage to pull Harry against him. 

"You're dead on your feet." Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, delighting as he felt powerful magic caress his skin. "Let's get you to bed."

"And here I was beginning to think you'd never ask," came Harry's lighthearted response.

Severus reached up and gently fisted his hand in the tousled hair at the back of Harry's head, tugging it slightly until Harry raised his face to Severus. Leaning forward, Severus brushed his lips over Harry's and was thrilled to feel a spark as their magics met. With a growl, Severus covered Harry's lips and kissed him thoroughly, lifting his head when both were hard and panting. Severus took a deep breath, his eyes roaming over the red lips, flushed cheeks, and desire filled eyes.

"When I take you, you'll be a rested, full participant." Severus' voice was deep and silky.

Harry moved forward, kissing Severus on the side of the mouth. "Then come to bed with me. It'll be easier for you to _protect_ me and, when we wake up…"

Fifteen minutes later, Severus lay in a large four-poster, allowing Harry's deep, soft breath to lull him into sleep. Turning on his side, Severus pressing against Harry's back and slid his arm around Harry's waist. He sighed softly at how right it felt to be there as he slipped into sleep.

~~~ * ~~~ SS/HP ~~~ * ~~~

In the dreamscape between sleep and waking, Severus groaned as he felt wet heat slide down his cock, an agile tongue circling the tip and delving into the slit. He thrust upward, trying to get more friction as his fingers speared into the softness of tousled hair. Severus could see Harry's face behind his closed eyes, the tingle of his familiar magic enhancing his arousal as he felt Harry frotting against his calf. Severus rode the wave of pleasure, when a wet fingertip slipped into his hole and sent him crashing over the edge with a shout.

As soon as he had caught his breath, Severus tugged Harry up on top of him and pulled his head down for a kiss. He loved the taste of himself on Harry's tongue as he splayed his hand over Harry's arse, pressing their cocks together. Moaning, Harry thrust against him before lifting his head.

"Good morning."

"Quite," Severus answered in agreement, allowing the corners of his mouth to crook upwards. "Best morning I've had in years." 

Harry grinned, rocking his hips again as he locked eyes with Severus. "I think it's about to get better." He leaned back down, kissing Severus hungrily.

Severus slid his fingers down the cleft in Harry's arse, groaning as his legs spread in anticipation. Rubbing his finger over Harry's hole, Severus smirked as he heard Harry hiss and press back against him.

A low gong sounded and both men froze. Severus recognized the tone as the sound of a ward being breached as Harry sprang up and Severus followed. Summoning his clothing, Severus was amazed to see Harry wave his hand and his clothing materialized on his body instantly. A second later, Severus was similarly clothed and had his wand in his hand just as a loud explosion shook the house.

"Sounds like someone wants to collect that money," Harry whispered as they moved as one down the hallway towards the staircase. 

"Bloody idiots! They are going to draw the attention of the Muggle authorities!" Severus hissed as the house shook again.

"They'll never get through the final set of protective fields," Harry said with grim satisfaction. "The wards are designed to let them get through the first layer and then trap them between the two. Once the outer wards have been battered enough, they will yield and let the idiots in."

"All of this in front of your neighbors, particularly in this area of London?" Severus said incredulously.

"The wards are designed to mask the sight and sounds inside. So, while that first bang was probably heard, the others haven't been," Harry assured him, stopping in the entrance hall and putting his hand on Severus' arm. "Severus, there is more than one intruder, they know that I'm aware they are here, and they believe they’ve shredded my protective shields—"

"I am not letting you go out there by yourself!" Severus roared even as the house shook again. 

"I was counting on that." Harry held up his hand and with a whistle, a bundle of shimmering material flew into his hand. "I do want you under the Invisibility Cloak; however, so that they don't know you're there."

Severus took the cloak. "To what end?"

A sneer twisted Harry's lips. "Anyone stupid enough to come after me will believe they have me at a disadvantage. If I allow them to disarm me, they may tell me why someone wants me dead."

Narrowing his eyes, Severus started to object until he got a closer look at the wand Harry held in his hand. "That's not your wand."

"No." Harry smiled. "They wouldn't know that until it's too late."

"Do you even need a wand anymore?" Severus groused as he shook out the cloak and settled it over his shoulders. 

Ignoring the question, Harry reached over and tugged the hood over Severus' face, allowing his fingers to linger along his cheek for a moment. "Hang on to my arm and then duck away."

Severus grabbed Harry's elbow and immediately felt the squeeze of Apparation. They reappeared in a stretch of lawn between two large hedgerows. As soon as he could, Severus pivoted away from Harry, putting his back towards the hedgerow closest to the house. 

"Dawlish?" What are you doing here?" Harry's voice was carefully neutral even as he held his wand ready.

"Pathetic wards, Potter! How did you ever pass the academy?" 

Severus recognized John Dawlish's hulking form, clad in the maroon robes of an Auror, his wand pointing at Harry. A tall, thin man stepped from behind him and Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Nott? What are _you_ doing here, especially with the likes of Dawlish?" Cold fury colored Harry's voice, reflecting Severus' own feeling.

Nott sneered at him. _"Expelliarmus!"_

The spell barely rocked Harry, but the fake wand did go sailing into Theodore Nott's hand. Severus knew the young man had become a Death Eater his last year at Hogwarts, but he'd been among the students locked into the Slytherin dorms during the Final Battle and thus not prosecuted. Apparently his narrow escape from justice hadn't dissuaded the young man from embracing his family's pureblood beliefs.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry jeered.

Nott's face flushed with anger, flourishing his wand. " _Crucio!_

Neatly sidestepping the Unforgivable, Harry made a backhand motion with his right hand. The jet of red spell light took both Dawlish and Nott to the ground and another wave had them tied up with ropes. Severus stood from the crouch he'd dropped into and was about to throw off the cloak when a movement stayed his hand.

 _"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!_ " A woman shouted and Harry crumpled to the ground. 

Millicent Bulstrode walked up to Dawlish and kicked him hard in the side, before turning to kick Nott in the head. "Bloody idiots!" she sneered. "Just wait until Madame Umbridge gets done with you! Come on! The Portkey activates in five minutes!" She dropped a scarf across the two men. 

As she walked towards Harry, Severus freed his wand and casted a nonverbal stunner of his own creation at her. The red spell light had purple undertones to it and Bulstrode crumped to the ground in an undignified heap. 

"Stupid bint!" Pushing back the hood of the cloak, Severus was immediately on his knees beside Harry. Gingerly he lifted Harry's head, waving his wand over the unconscious man. " _Ennervate!_ "

Harry's eyes immediately blinked open, much to Severus' relief, and he quickly helped him sit up. Rapidly, Severus explained what had happened and what Bulstrode had said before Severus had incapacitated her. He could feel the anger build up inside Harry as he helped him stand, surprised that his sensitivity towards Harry continued to grow. 

"They wouldn't have gotten far anyway," Harry said as he retrieved his fake wand and tucked it into his sleeve. "The wards prevent anyone from using a Portkey without a password. We'll let the Portkey take them to Umbridge and we'll go along under the Invisibility Cloak." 

"Umbridge is a nasty toad, but I thought she was stripped of her power at the Ministry." Severus offered Harry a Pepperup Potion from the charmed pocket in his robes. "How is it that she could be the head of this plot?"

Harry rubbed a thumb over the back of his right hand. "She's truly an evil witch and she was close to Fudge. I had heard that she was looking to avenge his "unfair" treatment by Dumbledore."

Severus shook his head. "That makes no sense."

"No, but since when did anything Umbridge do make any sense?"

Severus supposed he had to concede that point. "Regardless of her motivation, the Portkey activates in just over a minute. Do you want to send word to the Aurors or take our chances with Umbridge?"

Harry took the cloak from Severus. "Let's do both, as it would take longer than we have to dismantle the Anti-Apparation wards. I'll just have time to temporarily adjust the Portkey shield to allow us to go."

Nodding, Severus turned and conjured his Patronus, sending a message to Shacklebolt about what they had discovered. The doe pranced around them both for a moment before taking off. Severus then levitated Bulstrode over to where she lay across the legs of the still unconscious men as Harry executed intricate wand movements that created a shimmering blue dome over them. They stood pressed against each other, Harry's back to Severus' chest, the end of the scarf held in their hands with the Invisibility Cloak covering them. The yank of the Portkey seemed unduly hard and Severus was glad he'd wrapped his wand arm around Harry's waist. 

The journey seemed ridiculously short as they were deposited on a dirty pink carpet in a large, ornate room. The room itself looked like something from a grand manor that had seen its glory days before the first war, the pink wallpaper was peeling in places, the torch sconces were tarnished, and the ceiling seemed to be sagging in places. Something Severus had no problem envisioning Dolores Umbridge in.

"What is the meaning of this?" 

Severus felt Harry cringe back against him at the unpleasant but familiar voice. Madame Umbridge came stalking across the floor in the same manner as she'd once strode across the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts. Splaying his hand across Harry's abdomen, Severus backed them away from the pile of would-be assassins. Umbridge walked around the three, stopping to deliver several vicious kicks before drawing an unusually short wand.

" _Ennervate!_ "

Dawlish began to stir first, Nott soon after, but Bulstrode was still unconscious. This seemed to infuriate Umbridge even as Nott scurried to his feet, straightening his robes.

"I'll teach you to come back from an assignment in such a disgraceful state! _Crucio!_ " Umbridge screamed.

Dawlish managed to scramble out of the way and Nott stepped back, both watching silently as Bulstrode jerked under the spell. Severus was impressed. Umbridge had been singularly unimpressive magically in her time at Hogwarts. There was a new wildness to her close-set eyes that made Severus wary of her. Harry stiffened against him and Severus was sure he was seeing the same thing. 

"Where is Potter?" she screamed at the two men. "You told me you could handle things without a problem, Dawlish! Now you've jeopardized your position with the Aurors!"

"Bastard had done something to the wards and—"

"Stop your whinging, old man!" Nott snapped, holding on to his head. "We know where he is now and can get him anytime!"

Both Severus and Harry were tired of listening. With a slight touch to Harry's elbow, Severus ducked out from under the cloak and pivoted to the left. He was already casting a nonverbal stunning spell at Umbridge, when Harry appeared near Nott, taking his former year mate out. They both pivoted at the same time and blasted Dawlish against the wall of the pink room. Umbridge groaned from where she had dropped to the floor and Harry turned to her with an expression of loathing.

"How dare you put a price on my head, you effing toad!" Harry stalked toward where she lay, Umbridge's eyes going wide.

"You!" She scrambled backwards like a crab scurrying across the sand. "Someone had to stop you from bringing those filthy Mudbloods into our world! Isn't it bad enough—"

Severus grabbed for Harry as he blasted her into the air with a wave of his hand. Umbridge landed on her arse and Severus almost laughed as she literally bounced twice before toppling over on her face. Quickly binding all of them securely, Severus reached out and drew Harry towards him, just as the door to the room blasted open and Kingsley Shacklebolt charged into the room. A squad of Aurors in heavy battle robes flanked him and Severus almost laughed at the disappointment on their faces when they saw Umbridge and her subdued gang. 

"Harry! Severus! Are you all right?" Shacklebolt joined them.

"Yes, Minister, we are quite uninjured." 

"All except my pride," Harry muttered. "Thought I'd done a better job on my wards, but I guess not." 

"You had an experienced Auror and two fairly powerful individuals combining their magic to get through and you're embarrassed?" Severus gave him a quelling look. 

Harry grinned sheepishly while Shacklebolt laughed. "Well, if you put it that way…"

"I gather Umbridge is the mastermind behind this?" Shacklebolt asked as he watched magical restraints cast on the witch. "Did she say why?"

"Apparently she didn't like the work I've been doing with the children." Harry's voice was pitched low.

Severus watched Harry's face, seeing the mixture of sadness and anger. "Why would she care what you are trying to do for the orphaned and abandoned magical children?"

"Because she's afraid they will change the way the mainstream populace thinks," Shacklebolt interjected. "It's not so much their blood status, but their more Muggle-type beliefs that she is afraid of."

Severus scowled at both men, not sure why it would make a difference. Harry leaned against him.

"It's their tolerance of people who are different, because of the torment and ridicule they have been subjected to," Harry told him quietly, even as Severus tried to figure out what he meant. "They would be more accepting of werewolves and other people who are different."

"Ah," Severus said, understanding finally dawning. "And as he is trying to save every one of these children by himself, Harry was a threat to Umbridge's twisted ideology."

Harry laughed as Shacklebolt smiled and answered. "Quite. Harry has reunited many children with magical relatives they never knew of and has assumed guardianship of many others. Umbridge knew he was winning the allegiance of many of the old Wizarding families who hold seats on the Wizengamot and will be able to get legislation passed easily when he assumes the Potter and Black seats." 

"Then she will be even less pleased when she discovers I am taking up the Prince seat as well."

All three men laughed at the look of Umbridge's eyes bugging out of her face as she was levitated past them by an Auror. Another Auror, visibly nervous, approached them for their statements and Severus smirked. He recognized the former Hufflepuff as being two years behind Harry at Hogwarts and still seemed properly cowed. Shacklebolt took his leave of them, pronouncing the threat against Harry was a "tempest in a teacup," which had Severus scowling at him. Harry himself seemed less amused by the situation and Severus was glad he was taking it seriously.

It was over an hour later that both men silently Apparated back to Harry's sitting room. Severus watched silently as Harry paced in front of the Floo, clearly agitated.

"It appears your luck has held, once again," Severus told him, not moving from where he'd landed. "Although, we didn't find out the amount of money Umbridge had offered for you."

His attempt at humor fell flat as Harry shot him a look that was anything but amused. For the first time in his experience, Severus found that he was unable to gauge Harry's mood. He could feel a magical breeze stirring around them and concluded that Harry was still upset over Umbridge's scheme to hurt the children Harry was trying to protect. It might be prudent for Severus to leave Harry to calm down.

"As you still appear to be agitated over the situation, I will leave you—"

"No!"

Harry's sudden exclamation startled Severus, who had started to turn away. Hands grabbed his shoulders and Severus found himself pressed against the wall by the door. Severus could feel himself reacting to the heat from Harry's body as Harry pinned him.

"If you leave now, you won't come back again until you think I'm in some type of life-threatening situation!" Harry's voice was a mix of frustration and urgency. "I'm tired of waiting for one of us to gather the courage to just do this!"

Warm lips closed over Severus' awkwardly but enthusiastically, Harry's glasses in the midst of things as he tilted his head. Freeing his hands, Severus cupped the back of Harry's head and changed the angle, deepening the kiss. Severus could feel a shiver of arousal work itself through Harry as he took control, thoroughly exploring the delights of Harry's mouth. It was as amazing as Severus had always dreamed it would be, the fantasies he'd wanked to paling in comparison to actually having Harry in his arms.

Pulling away enough to end the kiss, Harry drew in a deep breath and looked up at Severus, his desire evident in his eyes. Severus was surprised when Harry sank to his knees, dislodging Severus' arms, and forcing him to brace himself against the wall. Pushing his clothing out of the way, Harry leaned forward and mouthed Severus' erection, Severus groaning as his hips jerked forward. Harry's fingers made short work of his trouser fastenings and Severus gasped as Harry freed him. Fingertips traced the head of his cock and Severus hissed, his hands finding Harry's head as he bent over.

"I've waited so long." 

Harry's voice was low, reverent even, and made something tighten in Severus' chest. Then Severus' eyes rolled back in his head as Harry slid his lips over the tip and sucked Severus deep into his mouth. His fingers buried themselves in the tousled hair and Severus struggled not to thrust into the wet heat. The feel of Harry's magic entwining with his enhanced every sensation and his arousal spiraled upward. It was all Severus could do to stave off his climax.

"Harry!" Severus tugged at the soft hair. "Up!"

Reaching down, Severus pulled Harry up and kissed him hungrily. Severus broke off to grab his wand and pivoted them around. With a moan, he Banished their clothes to Harry's bedroom and held Harry at arm's length to look at him.

"Breathtaking," Severus whispered as his eyes devoured Harry's lean form and lovely bits. "Just perfect!" 

Harry gave him a crooked smile as he reached for Severus' cock, but Severus batted his hand away. Turning him, Severus leaned Harry over the back of the couch and tapped the tip of his wand against Harry's hole twice, casting cleansing and lubrication charms. Tossing his wand onto the couch, Severus folded to his knees and spread Harry's cheeks. Swiping his tongue up and down the cleft, Severus slid one thumb into his rectum. He held Harry's hips still as he lapped around his thumb, pulling it out slightly and them pressing both thumbs inside, stretching Harry as his tongue worked the crinkled skin around the entrance. The delicious sounds Harry was making were enough to inflame Severus' arousal, his cock throbbing painfully. 

"Severus! Please!" Harry whinged, trying to push back against him.

Kissing one cheek, Severus stood and reached for his wand, conjuring more lube to coat his cock. He guided himself to Harry's stretched hole and slid in slowly. Harry hissed as the head popped through the guardian muscles and Severus stopped, holding himself still, but Harry had other ideas. Bucking backward, Harry drove Severus deeper into the incredible tightness and Severus groaned, pulling back before rocking his hips forward. Harry met him stroke for stroke until Severus was fully sheathed.

"Fuck, Severus, don't stop now!" Harry moaned, wiggling his hips. 

Severus pulled back before thrusting forward hard. The sensation of Harry surrounding him, tight and hot, was incredible and he knew he wasn't going to be able to last long. Grasping Harry's hips, Severus subtly changed his angle until Harry yelped, telling Severus he'd found his prostate. 

"Yes! Harder! Fuck, Severus!" Harry's hands were braced against the back of the couch, his head thrown back as he met Severus' thrust. "Fuck!"

Severus felt Harry stiffen under him, the muscles contracting around his cock as Harry climaxed. The motion snapped Severus' control and he snapped his hips back, plunging deeply, once, twice, three times before burying his cock deep and filling Harry with his release. He slumped forward over Harry's back, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry's neck as he willed his heart to stop pounding. 

Severus slowly stood up as he felt Harry shift under his weight, feeling almost bereaved as he slipped out of Harry's body. Gently, Severus helped Harry stand up straight and was surprised to feel a tingle of magic run along his skin as Harry snapped his fingers. 

"Not exactly the way I anticipated our first time," Harry said softly as he turned towards Severus.

Severus felt a twinge at the disappointment he heard in Harry's voice and he arched an eyebrow. "How, exactly, did you envision it?"

Harry quirked that endearing crooked smile at him. "Well, I figured we'd make it to a bed and then indulge in slow, romantic love all night long."

Something loosened in his chest and Severus allowed the corners of his lips to twitch upward. "Would I redeem myself, if I were to assured you that we will indulge your _fantasy_ later?"

Harry stepped into Severus' arms and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Later?"

Severus brought his hand up to frame Harry's face. "I'm feeling a bit peckish and will need some nourishment in order to keep up with you, I'm sure."

The expressive green eyes examined his face intensely. "You want to stay?"

Severus almost smiled. "You're a danger to yourself, Potter," he said softly. "I've decided you need a more permanent minder." Severus leaned in to kiss Harry thoroughly. "You'll have to throw me out if you want me to leave."

Harry did smile and stepped back to take Severus' hand. "According to the kids, I make killer pancakes, but I think I can throw together a passable omelet."

Severus followed Harry, amazed at the transformation that had occurred in his life in such a short amount of time. He'd learned about a completely unknown side of the young man leading him to the kitchen, in his work with magical children. Perhaps he could help Harry to begin educating the children, prepare them for what they would learn once they went off to Hogwarts. There was certainly room at the Manor to create a classroom or two…

"Severus, were you serious about the Wizengamot?"

"Absolutely," Severus said with a smirk, following behind him. "Have you ever thought of children of your own?"

"I—"

Severus felt at home lounging against the counter, studying the blush across his cheeks that confirmed Severus' suspicions. "We'll need to have at least two, Wizengamot seats are only transferred to blood heirs, and you will carry them—"

"Me!" 

"Of course," Severus said, moving to press Harry against the counter and whisper against his lips. "You'll be absolutely delectable pregnant." 

It was much, much later that Severus proved he was a dab hand at omelets as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3608288.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1559553.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/862781.html).


End file.
